The making of three-dimensional portraits has been attempted in the past but has resulted only in one camera system which is extremely complex in construction and has a number of moving parts. In this camera system, a ribbon having a vertical slit therethrough is movable across a lens assembly of the camera system while a lenticular screen in front of a film plane behind the lens assembly is moved a single pitch line, i.e., the distance between a pair of adjacent lenticules of the lenticular screen. Thus, two parts of the camera system must be moved while the other parts of the system remain stationary. This requires a complex mounting system for the movables parts and the quality of the resulting photographs is not sufficient to warrant the expense of such a system.
Because of the aforesaid drawbacks, a need for an improved camera for three-dimensional portraiture exists. The present invention fills the need as hereinafter described.